beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stardust Blaster Gancelot
Facebolt:Gancelot™ Platinum FaceBolt- Gancelot™: The FaceBolt is completely made out of Platinum. Although it is filled with tiny shiny diamond bits which make it just a bit heavier. The facebolt shows Gancelot's helmet on the top. Below Gancelot's Holy Helmet has Gancelot's Paladin Horse. The horse below it just looks like Pegasus. The top bit of the facebolt's color is White, but it is shinier than any white. And the bottom where it gets screwed into the Spin track also has a white color Energy Ring:Gancelot™ Energy Ring- Gancelot™: The Energy Ring, Gancelot, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of Gancelot's Horse Paladin. And the wings are much more detailed. There are 2 big wings. Like the Energy Ring, Pegasus II. Both Features Big Wings. There are 2 Helmets that resemble Gancelot's Helmet. The Helmet adds weight to the Energy Ring. Also, there are tiny pieces of diamond fillings inside the Energy Ring to add weight. The wings also create centrifugal force to make the attacks better. On the wings, it features 'Gance'. Gance is short for Gancelot. It can also be suitable in Defense terms. It is a translucent white color. 4D Wheel:Stardust Blaster™ 4D Wheel- Stardust Blaster™: Stardust Blaster is known to be the Fusion Wheel that can spin left and right, after many Fusion Wheels. Stardust Blaster has a unique design featuring two wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. There is a gap between each wing which reveals the PC Frame. The Wheel consists of the metal part, the White PC Frame with a shield-like design that retracts during battle, and a White plastic part at its bottom. The PC Frame can also change modes, similar to other 4D Beys. However, this occurs only during battle because of centrifugal force and is not manual. At first it starts out in "Attack Mode" in which the PC Frame is hidden and when rotation becomes slower, it reverts to "Defense Mode" where the PC Frame appears. The mechanism of Stardust is simple. The PC frame's thick, Black Swords that stick out in Defense Mode are very hard when pushed back in Attack Mode. When launched the speed and the force around the bey is so great that it pushed the spikes back, thus Attack Mode. When it loses stamina, it loses speed which allows the spikes to pop out to make it in Defense Mode. Lucinda prefers Stardust Blaster in Attack Mode, but she sometimes uses Defense Mode more. Because of Stardust Blaster's unique and versatile design, it is certainly the most aggressively designed Wheel ever released in Metal Fight Beyblade. Combined with its heavy weight and many spikes and protrusions, it is perfectly capable for Smash Attack and has become a top-tier attack wheel. It does suffer from moderate recoil, however this can be overcome via Metal Face or Metal Face Heavy from the MF2 custom face set and the Platinum Facebolt which belongs to Gancelot, of which the latter is generally preferred. With the Metal Face, the recoil becomes more controllable and is used to create powerful Smash Attacks, and with the ability to rotate left, it has become the most versatile and powerful attack wheel to date. But with the Platinum Facebolt, making it heavier than the normal Metal Facebolts, hardly makes the bey scrape at all. Though it does require a powerful launch to make Stardust Blaster perform optimally due to the heavy weight of the wheel Attack Mode: Mode I- Attack Mode: Stamina Mode: Mode II- Stamina Mode: Spin Track:RWH85™ Spin Track- Rubber Wing Height 85™: Many Bladers were skeptical of the height 85. Many thought that it's low height would give it too much floor scrapes, and unable to hold it's balance against opposing Beys, but most of this was proven to be false. In testing, 85 proved to be a valuable Spin Track. Not just for Attack types though, but for Stamina. The low height of 85 lets it assault opponents on a higher Spin Track, thus reaching to success against them; like GB145 for example. In Stamina, since 85 is lowest Track, it gives it much better Stamina than 90, 100, or 105. Rubber Wing Height 85 (RWH85) is a variant of 85 with "Rubber wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 85's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. Instead of 2 Small wings, this Spin Track has thick, wide Rubber wings. The rubber wings makes the Spin Track heavier. It is used to protect itself from attacks coming from below. It outclasses W105 in attack and Stamina terms, 85 in speed, attack and stamina terms. Not to mention its height change. It can change into 3 other heights including 85: 80, 100, 125 and 165. The high heights isnt only useful at stamina and defense strategies but they are also good in attack strategies. 80 is a very new, lower height. It can also be usedful. Like trying to make uppercutting for the opponent harder. Performance Tip:ER2GCSD™ Performance Tip- Eternal Right Rubber Giga Coated Spike Defense™: The Eternal Right Giga Coated Spike Defense is the successor to the widest series of Flat Performance Tips, following the trend that began with WF and XF. GF is currently the widest Flat variant, bigger than that of its predecessors but still retaining the same mechanic. As WF and XF have performed, the wide surface of the Flat tip gifts Eternal Right Giga Coated Spike Defense with extremely fast speeds best suited for an Attack-Type; in essence, a plastic version of R²F. Coated Spike Defense is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coating" Spike. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coated Spike Defense will have limited movement due to the Sharp Defense tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Right Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. It usually spins in the middle of a stadium on stadiums like Burning FireStrike and Bolt Blast. If used with a String Launcher, the Coated Spike Defense will move aggressively like a Right Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Once it's attack power wears out, it's really stamina too. Overall, Coated Spike is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a Dark Blue Defense Sharp tip in the center of the white rubber. The freely rotating piece is the Spike Defense. It is used to regain balance much quicker than EDS and EWD and WD. The Rubber is so soft, that it can increase the speed. Soft rubber can move faster than hard rubber. The spikes in the Right Rubber part are in the opposite direction of the direction the bey is spinning. This increases attack and speed much more. Requip:The White Wings Of The Noble Paladin Requip- The White Wings Of The Noble Paladin: The Requip called 'The White Wings Of The Noble Paladin' is placed in top of the spin track's wings. It includes very bright white wings which replaces the small rubber wings. The requip has much bigger wings that it can point out. The wings are longer than the Fusion Wheel. They can be used to decrease attack power coming from below the bey. For short, it can be called. The Noble Paladin's White Wings The White Wings also increase the stamina, the wings are tilted upwards so it can make the bey fly higher and so it can increase its own stamina. Launcher:Holy Stardust Judge-Mentor The Blaze Sword is a sword which is covered in Fire and it has a button on a handle that increases the power when launching the bey. Inside the sword, it has lava filled inside that can access to Virgo's power. The lava is used as Virgo's Energy. There are patterns that has spikes and jaggy edges so the air resistance can't slow it down. The owner of the bey and the launcher has to hold the Sword. Then the amount of power which is inside the blader can increase the launch. So, the blader hits the air as hard as it can. Then the blader must quickly point the sword at the stadium. Then it launches. Abilities: Judgement Attack : Judgement Attack is an attack-based ability, Gancelot stays in a position. Then it spins as fast as it can. Then the wind swirls on Gancelot. He then attacks with the power of Judgement and Light. The Stardust Vanguard: Gancelot races around the stadium really fast. Creating a tornado which has the wideness of the whole stadium, and the length from down until it passes all of the planets. It then races towards the stadium. Using all of his powers to strike the opponent. It is like Stardust Driver but it is even stronger, due to how far Gancelot rides up. Holy Stardust Healer : Gancelot takes the power from the opponents bey's attacks which damages Virgo or slows Virgo down or Destroys Virgo. Virgo turns that power into its own spin and strength power and revives when the opponent takes out Virgo. It only works 2 times in each and every battle. Special Move: Holy Vanguard of the Stardust Paladin; Stats